1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil-in-water concentration detecting and measuring systems and methods in general, but more specifically, it relates to an oil content monitor/control system which automatically monitors and controls processed effluent from an associated shipboard oil/water separator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Navy has been engaged in a research and development effort to provide the fleet with shipboard oily waste treatment systems to satisfy certain advanced development objectives. The Navy's oily waste advanced development objectives reflect international pollution control standards pertaining to the operation of ships promulgated by the Internatinal Maritime Organization (IMO), of which the United States is a signatory. The IMO oily waste overboard discharge standards are 15 parts per million (ppm) oil maximum in-port (within 50 miles of shore) and 100 ppm oil maximum at-sea. An essential element of the Navy's effort is the development of accurate and reliable oil content monitor systems to examine the quality of processed effluents from shipboard oil/water separators and to ensure that the oily waste overboard discharge objectives are met.
Several of the prior art systems have been evaluated both in the laboratory and aboard ship. Most of these systems have design shortcomings which adversely effect system accuracy, reliability, and maintainability.
As further background material, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,703 to Topol, entitled, "Optical Sensing Sampling Head", and filed May 25, 1972, is disclosed an optical sensing head configured for use with a probe to be immersed in a fluid. The sensing head probe combination operates to detect direct, and refract light transmission characteristics of the fluid and provide electrical signals representative thereof for further use and or analysis. The disclosure of Topol is incorporated herein by reference.
As still further background material, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,535, to Pitt, entitled, "Oil/In Water Method and Detector", filed Apr. 25, 1979, is disclosed a light scattering oil-in-water detector and a clean/dirty ballast monitoring system for use therewith. A light beam is directed into water having oil dispersed therein, and scattered light is measured at a plurality of angles with respect to the incident light beam, one of the measurements being made at an angle at which substantially no light is scattered by the oil.
The prior art, as indicated hereinabove include advances in oil content monitor/control systems and methods. However, insofar as can be determined, no prior art system or method incorporates all of the features and advantages of the present invention.